My Love, His Tears (Part 2)
by Frosty Brit
Summary: Continuation of MLHT (Starts at Chapter 31), MLHT P1. After being Sexually-Abused by Pitch. Jack is broken, he feel's empty, how can he get back to himself and defeat Pitch, meanwhile Jamie needs to come to terms with his growing feelings for Jack, but how can he express them when Jack cowers at anyone's Touch. P2, Jack and Jamie start to get used to Family life. BenneFrost


**Back! And here it is…. After months of waiting, here is the new chapter of My Love, His Tears! (Part 2)**

**Poll up on profile:**

**1. Dark!Jamie X Dark!Jack (Jamie work's for Pitch and In order to save him Jack must join Pitch's army of Darkness) **

**2. Dark! Jamie X Jack (Jamie works for Pitch but falls for the winter spirit) **

**3. Jamie x Jack (Jamie Falls for Jack but must overcome his reluctance to love) **

**4. Jamie X Dark!Jack (Jack chooses to Join Pitch's side when the Guardian's ignore his pleas for help, But Jamie breaks into his heart) **

**5. Pitch X Jamie X Jack (Jamie is Pitch's sex toy and in Love with Jack, but who would he choose?) **

**6. OC X Jamie X Jack (Jamie has been keeping a secret from Jack, and he's about to show his face... But why does Jack feel Jealous of him?) **

**7. Pitch X Dark!Jamie X Dark!Jack X Pitch (Jamie is Pitch's sex slave but he loves Jack, then in an 'agreement' to save Jamie, Jack must take his place) **

**8. Jamie X Jack X OC (When an Old Flame of Jack's returns as a spirit, but he's with Jamie now... but soon he must make a choice, Jamie or his former love)**

**So Please Vote so I know what you guys want!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 31: Master's of Mischief. **

It had been three weeks since Phoebe had first brought Lucy to the pole, Jack and Jamie had been spending less time around the Pole due to winter starting. They were often found in the winter Palace, commanding the younger winter spirits with entire countries to bring winter to.

The Two of them had been working hard and non-stop for a week when Sophie arrived at the Palace.

"You two really need to do some resting, remember what happened last time you didn't?" Sophie asked,

"We Know" They chorused smiling slightly,

"Fine, Now then I know that you have dealt with winter prepeations, I take it you'll be returning to the pole?" Sophie asked,

"Tomorrow morning yeah" Jack replied, "It's better if we sleep here tonight, Phoebe and Lucy have the room next to ours, and they just can't keep quiet…"

"Ok, See you boys in the morning" Sophie smiled, "Oh and if your not back by the time I get up I'm telling Phoebe and Justin where to find this place"

"Fine, we'll be back" Jamie promised, sending Jack one of his looks that said quiet plainly what Jamie had in mind for the night ahead, Jack smiled in return…. Confirming that he was defiantly up for it.

Ten minutes later Sophie had left and Jamie had locked the door to the Winter Palace and to his and Jack's room.

Jack pushed Jamie against the door and pressed their lips together, his hand's drifting up Jamie's shirt and caressing his chest. Jamie smiled and pressed back holding his arm's around Jack's neck.

"Its been too long since we did this.." Jamie smiled to Jack, who nodded.

"Defiantly" Jack replied, pealing Jamie's shirt off and throwing it to the other side of the room.

Jamie smiled and removed Jack's jumper, "Always did you enjoy seeing you Shirtless"

Jack started to play with Jamie's chest as he nibbled on Jamie's neck, his fingers gently playing with Jamie's nipple, this caused Jamie to moan even louder.

"Enjoying yourself Jamie?" Jack whispered into Jamie's ear.

"Y-yeah…." Jamie breathed smiling at Jack, who nodded happily and continued, throwing off Jamie's shirt onto the floor, leaving him topless in front of Jack,

"Has anyone ever told you that you're the most beautiful Spirit in the world?" Jack asked,

"…I'm not" Jamie replied,

"Well you are to me" Jack replied, kneeling down and nibbling on his Jamie's nipple, Jamie moaned louder than ever.

"Jaaack, stop teasing!" Jamie called out, practically begging.

"I thought you like teasing" Jack smiled to him

"I Do, Bu – Uh…. But not like this!" Jamie replied as Jack again nibbled on his neck.

"Hmmm, fine" Jack replied, , with that he lead Jamie over to His bed and they sat together and let their lips meet while their hands wandered where ever they pleased.

After a minute, Jamie's hands were playing on Jack's thighs,

"Eager?" Jack asked,

"Y-yeah" Jamie replied,

Jack placed a hand on Jamie's crotch and started to rub it slightly, Jamie moaning with every movement, after a minute, Jack decided that was enough play time and pulled off Jamie's trousers, leaving him in his boxers, a massive bulge clearly visible,

"Nuh, no fair Jack!" Jamie told him grabbing Jack's trousers and pulling them off, a similar size bulge was now visible in Jack's pants like Jamie.

"Ready for some special fun?" Jack asked, kissing Jamie's chest,

"Yeah" Jamie breathed, and Jack placed on hand on the top of Jamie's boxers, and moving closer, he pulled them down to Jamie's knee's leaving Jamie's Penis completely exposed, Jack placed a hand onto it and Jamie squeaked.

"S-s-sorry, I just didn't expect you to be so…." Jamie muttered, as Jack removed his hand.

"My fault, we can wait a little while…" Jack started,

"No…. I want to continue" Jamie replied, fiddling with Jack's Pant's.

"Ok" Jack smiled returning his hand to Jamie's erect member, he started to slowly rub it Jamie moaning Jack's name as he did this, Jack continued to watch Jamie making cute little noises as he played with him, until Jack decided it was time for the real fun, he re-angled himself and kissed Jamie lightly and then placed his lips to Jamie's member, giving the tip a little flick with his tongue.

"JAAAAAACK!" Jamie moaned loudly as Jack did this. Jack then smiled and placed the tip of Jamie's member in his mouth his tongue creating a small circle on the top, Jamie moaning loudly ever second or so.

Then Jack started to move to take more into his mouth, Jamie again moaned and Jack smiled remembering what he had read in that odd book he'd found in North's library (When North said he had every book ever written, he meant it!), Jack started to bob up and down, Jamie called out in pleasure, completely lost in the moment.

After a minute Jack stopped, looking at Jamie, Lust in both their eyes.

"My Turn!" Jamie whispered, and Jack shrugged.

"If you want…" Jack started but was unable to finish as Jamie had already taken Jack into his mouth and had started bobbing, Jack moaned loudly as Jamie licked the tip and then continued to bob up and down.

After a minute Jack had to pull Jamie off, as he was almost ready to blow,

"We can finish that soon" Jack smiled, lifting Jamie onto the bed and laying him down, Jack then stepped back slightly,

"Jack, What'cha doing?" Jamie asked looking over at him,

"I'm trying to memorize this sight for all eternity… your beauty all to myself" Jack smiled, looking Jamie up and down, from the blush on his cheeks, to the delicate ways he pointed his toes to Jack.

"You should wear shoe's less, your feet are kinda cute" Jack smiled, as he walked forward rubbing Jamie's thigh,

"Kay" Jamie replied,

"Ready?" Jack asked, moving his hand inward towards Jamie's entrance.

"Always" Jamie nodded, opening his legs slightly to reveal his entrance to Jack.

Jack walked forward and knelt down so that he was facing Jamie's entrance, he started to toy with it with his middle finger before Jamie grabbed Jack's arm and pulled the finger inside his hole, Jack shrugged and started to move it around, Jamie called out several times as Jack started to move the finger backwards and then started to widen Jamie's entrance,

"Jack…. Please... I'm ready" Jamie told him and Jack nodded withdrawing his fingers and then he started to move forward, lining up his penis with Jamie's entrance, Jamie placed his hand on Jack's and with a reassuring nod Jack pushed himself inside, Jamie buckled slightly and opened his mouth in pleasure.

"This feels so great, I'd forgotten how good It was!" Jamie called, as he repositioned himself slightly to make it even easier for Jack.

"Ready, I'm going to start moving in a sec" Jack muttered and Jamie nodded, he pulled out slightly and then pushed in again, Jamie called out loudly.

"Enjoy that Jamie?" Jack asked, and Jamie made a sound of agreement, Jack pulled out again and this time pushed back in even faster and harder, this caused Jamie to scream out even louder.

Jack then started to continue his thrusts, making them faster and slightly harder, Jamie calling out every time, slowly each time it got louder and louder, after ten minutes Jack felt himself hit the limit,

"J-Ja… Jamie I'm about.. about to…." Jack started,

"Jack, inside please, make me feel it!" Jamie called and Jack nodded, continuing to thrust until he felt himself shoot inside Jamie, who on feeling Jack shoot inside him, shot his own load all over Jack's chest, Jack collapsed down to lay on Jamie while both of them breathed deeply.

"I love you so much Jamie" Jack breathed and Jamie smiled,

"I know, I love you too" Jamie smiled, as Jack pulled out and lay next to Jamie, who then placed his head on Jack's chest and fell asleep, Jack then pulled a thin blanket over them and fell asleep.

**And Scene!**

**I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
